obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyoming Woman in Black
Demonic entity Ghost}} The Wyoming Woman in Black is a disturbing specter rumored to haunt the Wyoming Cemetery near Melrose, Massachusetts. Manifestation *A spectral mourning figure Background We have not been able to find the background of the cemetery or apparition. Notable Accounts |-|Account #1=''Here is my story. My friends and I (four of us in total) had just finished watching an under-the-lights fast-pitch softball game at Pine Banks Park. Pine Banks Park borders the cemetery. There was never any question that we would cut through the cemetery after the game. We entered the Grove Street gate, and our walk through was uneventful; full of talk of the game, tomorrow's bike ride, etc. However, as we approached the Lebanon Street gate, we saw a light glowing red near some grave stones along the wall which surrounds the entire cemetery.'' We all stopped about 50 yards short of the Lebanon Street gate to check out this light. We could see it flicker, and after a few hair-raising moments, we decided it was a candle in a glass enclosure. We had been seeing them lately during the day. This was a fairly new thing to be seen on graves, but we had much to our relief figured it out. However, just as we were about to start on our way again, we all saw a figure coming toward us from the direction of the light. It appeared to be of a woman. She was small and she was covered from head to toe in a long, black, veiled dress. Needless to say we were dumbstruck. It was late at night, this woman was alone, and in a cemetery. We thought that she must be a widow or something, so out of respect we remained silent. As she passed she almost seemed to float by. She was totally covered in black mourning drape so we couldn't see her face (years later I saw a picture of Civil War windows, grave side, and they were dressed exactly the same). She continued out of the gate and then proceeded up Lebanon Street toward the old Ripley Elementary School. We all ran out of the gate and crossed the street. We ran on the opposite side of the street passing her and continuing on to my old house which overlooked the cemetery. As she passed by one of my friends whispered, "She's not touching the ground." We let out of a gasp as she passed by us by no more than 20 feet, and we could clearly see that she was not walking on the ground. It was a moonlit night and we could see her clearly. She continued past my house and she entered the Ripley School yard, which abutted the cemetery. She walked through the yard and reentered the cemetery by means of an old path which ran from the cemetery to the school yard. We were all looking at each other and we were speechless. She continued on until we lost sight of her in the tree cover. My friends went home and I went inside. I can tell you we were spooked! -John Whalen, courtesy of masscrossroads.com Trivia *This legend could also be categorized as a Being. Gallery Photo Gallery Wyoming.jpg|A photo of the cemetery Category:Humanoids Category:Hauntings Category:North American Legends Category:Cemeteries